New Life, Old Friends: Raising the Kids
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: Junior and Kris just celebrated their 5th anniversary. With three kids, and hopefully another one coming soon, can Junior and Kris handle the pressure or business, and family?
1. The Life

Hey Guys

**A/N-Hey! This is the sequel to New Life, Old Friends: After the Wedding. It's called New Life, Old Friends: Raising the Kids. It takes place a few years later; everything you have missed will be in the first chapter. Please bare with me; the first few chapters are going to be rough trying to introduce a lot of new people.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Life**

The intro of the song flooded through the room. We were hand in hand in the center of the dance floor. It was Junior's and my fifth anniversary. So we were having a big party, thrown by Junior Davis himself, of course it was a surprise to me.

_Ohhh, yeah_

_­_The young boy's voice floated into the warm summer air.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can it ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I can't make it on my own._

Junior lifted my head with his finger so that we were looking in each other's eyes. He then wrapped his arms around my back again, mine around his neck.

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

We smiled at each other. Everyone's eyes were on us. HE leaned down and put a soft kiss on my lips.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

He leaned down and whispered 'I love you Gorgeous' in my ear. I smiled really big.

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

I was staring into his incredible brown eyes, so full of love, for me. How could I be so lucky to end up with him?

_How long will I be waiting_

_To become a better man_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

I whispered 'I love you too' back to him. We gave each other a smile.

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

This is my paradise. WE were spinning around the dance floor in each other's arms. I was looking into his big shining brown eyes, and him looking into mine. It reminded me so much of when we had first fallen in love.

_Everyday I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

"Never leave me," he said kissing my temple. He always said that, and he knew I wasn't going to. I shook my head. The music picked up and we were spinning faster, not realizing anyone else in the room, except each other, and our love.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

The chorus played over and over, but neither one of us cared, we could stay in each other's arms dancing all night, and it wouldn't faze either of us.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

The music began to fade away. I laid my head back on Junior's shoulder and smelled in his familiar sent. This was the best five years of my life.

That song had become Junior and my song recently. Were heard it on the radio and we both fell in love with it.

"That was fun," he whispered to me, kissing me.

"Yeah, it was," I said kissing him back.

I guess now I'll tell you about the past few years. We had been married five year now. Jenny and Conner were three. When the twins were 8 months old I found out I was pregnant again, 7 months later a pre-mature Addison Blair, Addie for short, popped out. So her and the twins are and year ad three months apart, she is two. Junior and I wanted one more baby, but I hadn't gotten pregnant yet, but we were trying.

"That was a beautiful dance," Jean said walking up to Junior and me after we had sat down. Pablo decided three years ago to move back to Freemont. He and Jean got together, and now they were engaged, and planning on marrying on New Year's Eve, I was going to be her maid-of-honor.

"Thanks Jean," I smiled up at her taking a sip of my wine. Pablo came up behind her and placed his arm around her waist, they were so cute together. I looked over and saw Gillian and Matt dancing to the new song that was playing, some random love song. There kids were doing well. Cabe is nine, Maria is seven, and the twins are five.

I waved at the couple and they came over.

"Hey guys. Junior this is awesome," Matt said talking to his best friend. While Gillian talked to Dani, my mom, Barb, came over to talk to me.

"Hey sweetie, having fun?" she asked. She had bought a house in Freemont and was living here now, she was seeing a guy named Nathan, and he seemed really nice. I liked him a lot.

"Yeah, loads. Where's Nathan?" I asked.

"He went to the restroom. How are the kids?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"They are doing really well. The twins are finally getting out of their terrible twos' but Addie is starting it now," I said laughing, she laughed a long with me. Nathan came out of the restroom and Barb went off with him. I saw Dani with her boyfriend, Jonathan. She recently had opened her own equine center. She and Jon were getting serious; everyone thought her was going to propose soon, she had no clue though.

Junior grabbed my hand which brought me out of my daze.

"You alright?" he said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said squeezing his hand and smiling.

"I love you," he said getting up and coming to stand in front of me.

"I love you, too," I said. He leaned down and quickly kissed me, but it was full of passion.

"Well, this party is winding down, and it's midnight. You ready to go Mrs. Davis?" he asked holding both of her soft delicate hands.

"Of course, Mr. Davis," she stood up and jumped into his arms kissing him on the hard. He laughed as he kissed her back.

--

With the sun shining brightly through the curtains, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. I turned over and saw my husband sleeping peacefully. I put my hand on his strong, bare chest, as I pulled the cover up around my bare chest. Last night was amazing.

_Flashback_

_Junior picked me up and carried me into the hotel suite. Candles were lit everywhere and white rose pedals were on the floor and bed. He put me on the ground and kissed me while closing the door. _

"_I have to pee," I said before running to the bathroom, where I caw a bubble bath filled with pedals with candles all over the place. I smiled and peed quickly. I opened the door and saw Junior waiting on me._

"_Hey Price Charming," I said jumping into his arms. He laughed a little a kissed e back before placing me on the bed._

"_Wanna take a bath?" he began kissing my neck._

"_Duh," I said. We ran into the bathroom quickly undressing ourselves. We lay in the warn bath water and cuddled. _

"_I love you so much," he told me. I looked up and him and smiled._

"_I love you more!" I said. I jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me. _

"_Hey!" he called after me. He jumped out and caught me while spinning me around in the air. He threw me onto the bed and passionately and heatedly began kissing me, which led to other things. You get the drift._

_End flashback._

I smiled as I thought about the night before, I was so lost in my own thoughts I never noticed Junior had woken up.  
"What are you smiling about gorgeous?" he asked pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Just thinking about last night," I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"It was amazing wasn't it?" he said smiling at the thought also.

Junior got up and ordered room service, when it came we ate. He gently wrapped his arms around me, making me feel so safe and secure, where we laid for the rest of the morning talking about our past. We did this from time to time. It was fun to think back on old memories.

"This is good," I told him. "A day away, where we have each other al to ourselves. No kids, no horses, and no fathers to pull us away," I said.

"Yeah. I love the kids, and my dad. But I missed you," he told me.

"Aww, poor Junior misses his Kris?" I said doing a puppy dog face trying to hide a smile.

"Actually, yes!" He said leaning down in the bed and began tickling me.

"Juniorrrrrr!" I squealed. "Stop IT!" I screamed in between laughter.

"Fine!" he said kissing me. "But on one condition," he said.

"And what is that," I said.

"Remember when we first go together, and I told you I wanted you all to myself, and I didn't care what anyone thought?" he said.

"Yeah," I said not getting what he was referring to.

"Well I want you now," he said giving me his sexy grin.  
"Juniooooor!" I said as he began kissing my neck. I gave in easily and we lied in the bed making love, and sniggling for the rest of the day.

A/N-So, I just freaked myself out. I went to type this and did something and deleted the whole chapter. Phew! I'm shaking. Thank God for the undo button. It is 12:20 at night, and I don't want to stay up till 2 to write this chapter. I wanted it up tonight. And it is!!

So, tell me what you think. Like it? Dislike it? You tell me.


	2. Losing it on the Track

**A/N-Okay..sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2! I hope yo enjoy it. I thought it was pretty good. Thanks to rockbandstar for proof reading it for me. Here it is!**

**CHAPTER 2: Losing It on the Track**

I walked out to the barn three days later. It was 5:30 a.m. and Burning with Passion had a race coming up.  
"Hey Wildfire," I said walking up to my best friend handing him a carrot. "Did you sleep good?" I asked scratching his nose. He threw his head up and down as if saying "yes." I smiled at his silly personality and went to tack up Burning with Passion. He was three, and had great potential. His third race was on Saturday, we had won his first two, so we had high hopes for him.  
"Hey there pretty boy," I said grabbing a hard brush and running it over his chestnut coat. He had the same formation as Wildfire, and the same speed, although he was easier to ride, he wasn't counter suggestive like Wildfire, even though he was his brother.  
I groomed him, picked out his hooves, and tacked him up by 5:45. I led him out to the track and mounted him. I rode him around the ring warming him up. We were using the jockey, Alex Montez. Passion liked him a lot. I warmed him up until I saw Pablo, our trainer, walk out to the track. He had also decided to go back and train for Raintree, too.  
"Morning Pablo," I said riding up to him at a trot. I took my helmet off.  
"Morning. How is he feeling today?" he asked looking the chestnut colt over.  
"Like he could run all day! I had to hold him back the whole time I was warming him up because he wanted to sprint."  
"Well, let's try to keep it that way. Alex can't make it today, so you're going to have to ride him," Pablo said sitting up on the side of the fence, stopwatch in hand.  
"I think I can do that," I said patting the strong reddish-brown neck. "How far?"  
"A mile flat out. No crop. Let's see how he does," he said sitting back getting ready to watch. I loaded him into the trailer, and stable hand opened it and we went flying out. He was great at getting out of the gate. I rode him around flat. I didn't give him his head, or the crop, he was going really fast, too. When I crossed the finish line Pablo had a big smile on his face. I turned Passion around and trotted back over to Pablo.  
"A minute 8. His faster time ever!" he said. I jumped off of the horse and ran to Pablo jumping into his arms.  
"He likes you better," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Junior walking towards us with pillow hair and two mugs of coffee.  
"Yeah, I doubt that's the reason," I said accepting a mug of coffee, and a morning kiss.  
"How is our champion looking for Saturday?" Junior asked Pablo. I was so glad Junior wasn't anything like his dad, so serious about racing. He was serious, but no where near as bad as Ken Davis. He wouldn't try to ruin someone's life for a win.  
"He looks like a contender. I believe he had a good shot at winning this race, but I want to try and find a new jockey. Alex is thinking about moving back to Florida, and I don't want Passion to have to change jock's right before the Kentucky Derby," Pablo told both of us.  
"Well, who's riding him Saturday?" Junior asked leaning on the fence.  
"Well, I was going to see if Kris wanted to ride," Pablo said looking me in the eye,  
What! Me ride? I haven't been in a race in more than three years! "What?" I asked stunned. Junior and Pablo just looked at me, waiting for an answer. "I'll do it, if it's okay with Junior," I said looking into my husband's gorgeous eyes, still stunned.  
"I'm the one who told Pablo to say it silly," he said hugging me from the side.  
"Well Junior. What about us wanting to have another baby. I don't want to blow off that plan for riding, and I don't want to blow off riding again to have a baby," I said looking over at him.  
"It's just one race, Kris. That will give us time to find another jockey," Junior said to me.  
"Okay, I'll do it," I smiled really big. I had wanted to get back on a horse in ages. Now was my chance. Junior and I had talked about me riding again when we were finished having kids, but we weren't finished. We wanted one more, this was a pleasant, but unexpected surprise for me.

--  
"Mommy! I want something to eat!" Jenny said running into my bedroom. She looked exactly like me. She had long brown wavy hair, and big brown eyes.  
"What do you want sweetie?" I asked pulling her up in my lap.  
"Umm…," she thought for a second, "some fish sticks!" she finally said with a big toothy grin on her face.  
"Alright, go get your brother and meet me downstairs, I'll make some for you," I said getting off the king size bed. She ran out of the room. I walked down stairs and got the stuff out to make the kids' lunch. The twins came running down the stairs while I was putting them in a pan, to get ready to put them in the oven. Conner was a perfect mixture of the two of us. He had Junior's nose, ears, and eye color with my lighter brown hair and eye shape. After the twins sat down at the breakfast bar, I went upstairs to see if Addie wanted to eat.  
"Hey honey. Are you hungry?" I asked the one year old. She was curly blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
"Mmhmm," she said stretching her arms out. I picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen were Jenny and Conner were arguing.  
"Hey, enough you two. Sit down," I said to them. I put Addie in her high chair and put the fish sticks in the oven. I got two plastic cups and a sippy cup and poured the three kids some sweet tea before placing it in front of them. I leaned over the breakfast bar across from the twins. "Do ya'll want to go riding after lunch?" I asked.  
"Yes!" Jenny and Conner screamed at the same time.  
"When can we get our own horsies?" Jenny asked.  
"When you get a little bigger," I told her. Lady walked into the kitchen and laid down on the rug in front of the sink. Her pregnant belly was weighing her down, she was due any day.  
"But why can't we have one now?" Conner asked.  
"Because, you're not big enough," I said to him coming around the bar and tickling him.  
"Stop it Mommy!" he screamed. We all started laughing. I went around and got the food out of the oven and put it on plates. Jenny and Conner ate by themselves, while I helped Addie, who was half asleep. Once they ate I cleaned the dishes and the twins were waiting by the door to go riding.

"They look like naturals," said Pablo after I went riding with the twins. They loved riding around the arena on Wildfire.  
"Yeah, they want ponies, but they aren't big enough yet," I told him pulling Wildfire by the reins into the barn.  
"Well, when they are, I'll help you look," he said before walking off. I smiled as I began to un-tack Wildfire.  
"Did you have fun boy?" I asked talking to the bay stallion. "Did I tell you? I'm racing again. Just one race though, on your brother. He's not as good as you, but he has great potential. I just wish it was still me and you out there buddy," I said grooming his soft, shiny coat.  
"Would the gorgeous wife of mine like to escort me out to dinner tonight?" I turned around at the sound of Junior's voice. He was standing there holding a bouquet of roses.  
"Aw, you're so sweet," I said going up to him giving him a hug and a kiss. "I would love to go to dinner with you."  
"Good. Be ready at six then," he said leaning down to kiss me again until we were interrupted.  
"EWW!" we heard to screams. We looked over and saw the twins.  
"Ha ha. Very funny you two," Junior said running after them causing them to scream and laugh. He caught both of them and started to tickle them.  
"Stop it Daddy!" their scream echoed off the walls of the barn. I stood there and laughed holding the roses in my hand. I tried to creep past them, but a pair of strong arms caught me.  
"Let's get her!" Junior screamed ticking me, along with the twins.  
"Stop it you guys! Quit!!" I screamed in laughter. The flowers had crushed on the floor. I was on the floor rolling around with the twins and Junior on top of me. After five minutes they finally quit. My face was red from tears and laughter. I got up and ran to the house before they could catch me. I ran into the bedroom and stood behind the door.  
"Thought you could get away that easy, did you?" I opened my eyes. Junior found me. He shut the door and threw me over his shoulder and threw me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. "Pay back time!" he said leaning down and passionately kissing me. One thing led to another, and some things happened.  
"I love you," he whispered in my ear. He was lying behind me with his arms around my waist.  
"I love you too," I turned over and smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep, forgetting about the kids and everything else, it was just the two of us in the world.

"You look gorgeous!" Junior told me. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs that night. I was wearing a knee length white dress that was strapless with a light pink ribbon right under my bust. The part over my breast had light pink sequins and beads. The part under the ribbon just flowed down to my knees. My hair was up in a French twist type thing. My face was framed by two pieces of curled hair. I smiled at him. He looked really handsome. He was wearing black dress pants, a light blue shirt that made his eyes pop, and a white sport's jacket.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," I said reaching the bottom of the stairs were he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed me. "Let's go say good-bye to the kids," I told him. I took his hand as we walked to the living room. Jenny was sitting in Ken's lap, Conner was lying his body down on the couch with his feet on Ken's leg and his head on the arm rest, and Addie was lying on a quilt on the floor, half asleep.  
"We're about to leave guys," Junior said going into the large living room, I followed closely. We hugged all the kids and they went back to their original position.  
"Don't forget Addie has to be in bed by 8, and the twins have to get a bath and be in bed by 9," I told Ken hugging him.  
"I know Kris, I've done this before," he laughed. He adored his grand-kids. He was a completely different person when it came to them.  
"Have fun kids. Don't get into too much trouble," Junior winked. He took my hand and led me out to his red Porsche. He opened the door for me as I sat into the black leather seat. He closed the door and went around to his side of the car. He cranked the car before taking my hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.  
"I love you Mrs. Davis," he said looking into my eyes.  
"And I love you Mr. Davis," I smiled back at him. He put the car in park and we rode out, top open, with a peaceful silence between us.  
When we got to the French restaurant, we were seated at a table on the patio. The waiter brought us a glass of red wine and we sipped on it until our food came.  
"Junior, I have to know," taking his hand in mine, "what made you want me to ride Passion?"  
"Well, I've been watching you work with him, and I could tell you wanted to race him, so I figured, what better time than now?" he replied sipping his wine.  
"Oh. Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you noticed," I smiled at him. "I'm ready to have another baby," I thought out loud.  
Junior looked up at me with a questioning look that quickly faded into a smile. "I am, too. I'm more excited about making one though," he joked. He had is sexy grin plastered on his handsome face. I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and laughed at him.  
"You are crazy, Mister," I laughed.  
"That's why you love me, right?"  
"One of the many, many, many reason."  
He looked at me and smiled. "For what it's worth, I love you, too."

Race Day!  
I was in the Jockey's Room putting on my silks, and preparing myself for the race.  
"Well, well, well. We meet again," I heard a strange voice behind me say. I slowly turned around to see the red head standing behind me. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's Caleb, right?" I said irritated.  
"Caleb Jenkins, I take it you remember me," he said. (A/N-he is in the first story in the series. He was the one who was a first timer who thought he could beat Kris. Remember him?)  
"Unfortunately," I said back turning back around to finish getting ready.  
"Ha. Think you're so smart huh?" he said in a cocky tone, which got on my nerves.  
"You get on my nerves, what the hell do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice.  
Two years ago Junior and I were sitting on the couch watching the news. I was pregnant with Addie at the time. Well, on the news they were doing a show about the two best California jockey's and I wanted to watch it. It came down to Caleb and myself.  
Caleb decided to do an interview, and on his interview he was saying that he wanted a match race against him and me to see who really the best jockey was. Well, I called him back the next day and told him that I couldn't do the match race because first off, I wasn't riding anymore, and second, I was pregnant. Caleb then decided to do another interview saying that I didn't want to do it because I didn't have a robot horse that I whispered to. It really pissed me off.  
"I'm just telling you good luck. We're in the same race. And you can't say that I'm a beginner anymore, because I have some big races under my belt, too," he smarted off walking away.  
"Yeah, a Breeder's Juvenile win and a Kentucky Derby. But remember something Caleb," I stood in front of him, our faces an inch apart, "I have a triple crown, Breeder's Invitational, Gold Cup, and Tucker Stakes."  
"Ha. Well, we'll see who the best jockey is today," He threw out his hand and I shook it.  
"Let the games begin," I said to myself shutting my locker and walking out of the room.  
"What's wrong?" Junior asked me as soon as I walked out of the Jockey's room.  
"Uh, long story," I said. I took Addie out of his arms and tickled her stomach. "You ready to see Mommy ride today," I said in a baby voice.  
"We have time," Junior said.  
"Where are the twins?" I changed the subject.  
"With my dad. Tell me Kris, stop changing the subject." He knew me too well.  
"Ugh!" I replied as I told him about everything that happened in the Jockey's room.  
"Kris, you can't let this get to you. You're a better rider than him; your wins have proved that. Don't let him get to you. Clear your head and try your best out there, if you win then you win, if not then no sweat, there are other races," he said hugging me from the side. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.  
"I love you," I said getting on my toes and kissing him.  
"I love you too," he said kissing me again.  
"I better go find Pablo," I said handing him back our daughter, "Post is in five minutes. Wish me luck," I said to my daughter kissing her chubby cheek.  
"Ood luuk Mommy!" she managed to say. I giggled at her.  
"Thanks baby. Love you Junior," I said kissing her cheek one more time, then Junior.  
"Love you too," he kissed my forehead as I ran off to the stables.  
"You're late," Pablo said as I ran up to him out of breath.  
'Yeah, sorry. I ran into Junior and I had to tell him something," I said catching my breath. "What's the race plan?"  
"Let him out of the gate fast, but pull him back to second. Run him flat, if you push him, he won't try, keep his head straight. Going into the back stretch let him canter along, no need to rush, he has a full mile in him, but as soon as you head for home give him the crop once, so he knows you mean business and give him his head, but keep it straight, and keep him out of trouble. He can do the rest by himself," Pablo went over the plan as he gave me a leg up.  
"I can handle that," I said riding off being lead by a black paint with a fat rider. I smiled at the man and looked out to the track trying to keep the butterflies in my stomach under control. I looked up in the stands, but I couldn't see Junior through all the people. Caleb rode up beside me.  
"May the best rider win," he said before trotting off. Passion and I trotted after him getting ready to load into the gate.  
Rider Caleb Jenkins riding Airborne Magic is loaded nicely into post one, followed by the horse Simon Say's with rider Tony Jackson. Kris Davis on Burning with Passion is now loaded up in post three. The last two horses in this five horse field are waiting to be loaded. And there is Gorgeous George now loaded with jockey Harold Williams and lastly Howard the Great with Daniel Owen aboard him. The horses are in the gates! The loud speaker said announcing the horses. Passion always stood still in the gate, except for today. I looked over and saw Caleb laughing at me. "It's alright boy. Calm down," I said. As soon as he felt my hand on his neck he calmed down. The gates flew open and I let him out fast but pulled him back to second. We were right behind Simon Say's and Airborne Magic was right behind us. We went down the back stretch and I kept Passion's head straight. The amazing feeling rushed back to me, horse and rider, in sync, moving with each other. It was a feeling I loved, and never wanted to give up again.  
All of a sudden I felt Passion jump a little. I looked under my legs and saw Airborne Magic riding into the back of us.  
"Caleb! What are you doing?" I yelled out at him.  
"Winning this race!" he yelled flying past me. I wanted so bad to kick up Passion's gears, but I had to control myself. I followed Pablo's plan. Simon Say's fell behind me, so I was directly behind Airborne Magic. I was going along smoothly, Passion was responding to my commands very well. We turned down the back stretch and I hit the crop against his rump once and loosened the rein. He flew forward, surging to catch Airborne Magic. He was getting closer and closer until we were directly beside him.  
"Here's the real test Caleb!" I called out hitting the crop against him again but Passion didn't like that. He pulled against the reins doing his own thing.  
"Come on Passion!" I yelled. Airborne Magic was getting ahead by a neck.  
"Yeah, it's looks like I'm winning!" Caleb called back. I should have listened to Pablo.  
"I'm sorry boy. Come on. You can do it!" I said. Passion listened and shot forward again. Airborne Magic and Passion were neck and neck going to the wire. It was a photo finish.  
"You better watch it Kris, you just lost that race, and I guess we know who the better jockey is now!" Caleb said after they announced Airborne Magic had won by half a nose. I was mad, pissed at myself. I should have listened to Pablo, and we would have won the race. I rode over to the Stables passing by Caleb, he smirked at me.  
"Great ride Baby," Junior said waiting for me at the stall. Tears started coming out of my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly. He helped me off the horse.  
"I…if I..," was all I could get out. He led me over to a bail of hay and sat me down. He sat next to me and rubbed my back with my head on his shoulder.  
"Now tell me, what has you so upset?" he said in a sweet tone, that he always used with the kids when something was wrong with them, which made me smile a little.  
"If I would have listened to Pablo I would have won the race. I was so caught up in the competition, and I wasn't thinking about how Passion responded to the crop. I shouldn't have hit him with it a second time," I said. He looked at me, I could tell he understood.  
"Look Kris, it's okay. Listen, Passion's next race is against Airborne Magic and Caleb, you'll get him back then. Don't let this get you down. Please," he told me.  
"Next race? I'm not riding Passion anymore, you said it was a one time thing," I said to him.  
"Yeah, until we get another jockey. And I know that you want to go kick that guy's ass, and you're going to do it, in two weeks," he said smiling at me. I chuckled a little.  
"Thanks Junior. You're the best," I said hugging him.  
"I know," he said smiling.  
"Shut up and kiss me," I said waiting on him too.  
"Your wish is my command," he said wrapping his strong arms around me and planting a passionate kiss on my lips.  
"Ahem!" we heard a deep voice behind us.  
"Sorry Pablo," Junior and I said at the same time a little embarrassed.  
"Wanna tell me what happened out there today?" he directed his question towards me. I looked over at Junior for some help but he excused himself.  
"Well, it's complicated," I began. I told him about everything that happened in the locker room, and on the track.  
"Kris. What has gotten into you? After that accident with Tina Sharp at the Sandpiper, you never let anyone get to your head," he said a little concerned.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what wrong with me. But Junior wants me to ride again in two weeks, I'll make it up to you then," I said getting up and walking off the way Junior did. I quickly turned into one of the empty stalls and ran into Junior. He held onto my waist and turned me around so I was up against the wall.  
"Remember when we use to do this?" I asked referring to when I use to ride at the track and we would secretly meet in the stalls.  
"Mhmm," he said between a kiss. I smiled against his lips as I deepened the kiss. I pulled back for a second.  
"Where are the kids?" I asked.  
"My dad took them to get something to eat, and then he is going to drop them off at Jeans' tonight and he is leaving, we will have the whole house to ourselves," he said pushing his forehead up against mine,  
"It's about time," I said kissing him one last time. A night to ourselves, I couldn't wait.

**A/N-So, what do you think? Please review! Three reviews or no chapter 3! I already have it written, but rockbandstar hasn't proofed it for me yet! But it will be done shortly! **


	3. 9 Miracles

**A/N-Okay :) Sorry for such the long wait, I had my wisdom teeth taken out, and I started marching band this week, so I've been really busy.**

**Thanks to rockbandstar for editing it :P**

**CHAPTER 3: 9 MIRACLES**

"Shh, girl. It's okay. Just a few more minutes," I said to Lady three days after the race. We were at the vet's office seeing why she was two weeks late delivering. I was afraid something was going wrong. I smoothed down the silky hair on her head as Dr. Whitlow, the vet, did an ultra-sound.

"Well, it looks like there may be a problem," he said putting the machine away. I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"What? What kind of problem?" I asked trying not to let Lady know I was scared.

"Well, it seems that the puppy closest to the canal is positioned wrong. I can try to move it, but that won't ensure she will go into labor. Since she is such a small breen dog, she won't be able to handle the body weight of staying pregnant much longer," the vet explained. I looked down at Lady and she looked back up at me with her big brown eyes as if to say "get these things out of me now." I smiled back down at her.

"Well what else can we do?" I asked wanting to help my dog.

"I'm going to try and position that puppy," he began, "but if she doesn't go into labor in the next 24 hours, you're going to need to bring her back up here for a c-section." He began pushing around on Lady's stomach; she looked as if it was putting her in pain. "Okay, it's fixed."

I nodded at him. "Thank you Dr. Whitlow, I'll call you if she goes into labor," I shook his hand and he left the room. I clipped her leash onto her aqua, leather color and picked her up and sat her on the floor. She followed me out to the car. I put her in the front seat before getting into the drivers' seat.

I picked up my phone and noticed I had three missed calls. Two from Junior and one from Jean. I also had two voicemails. I hit one and send.

"Please enter your password," the mechanical female voice said. I typed in the last four digits of my phone number. The lady's voice announced my first unheard message was from Junior and some random time.

"Hey sweetie," I heard Junior's voice say," just wondering how Lady made out at the vet's office. Call me when you can. Love you, Bye," then I heard a click.

"Next unheard message from Jean Ritter at 3:49 p.m.," the lady said.

"Hey Kris, it's Jean. Call me back when you get a chance. I have something to ask you," I heard a click signaling the message was over and I closed my phone before opening it and dialing Junior's cell number. I turned on the car while waiting for him to answer.

"Hello," he said after three rings, I put the car in Reverse and left the vet's office.

"Hey, I'm on my way home," I said.

"Okay. How did everything go?" he asked with a bit of concern I his deep voice.

"Well, he said that the first puppy was positioned wrong, so he put it into the right position and told me that if she didn't go into labor in the next 24 hours that I would have to bring her back up there for a c-section," I explained to him as I looked over at the tan cocker spaniel. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on the middle arm rest, I smiled at the sight.

"Oh. Alright, well Jean called looking for you," he told me.

"Yeah, she left me a message. But I haven't called her back yet. Did she say what she wanted?"

"Nope, she just said that she needed to ask your opinion on something about the wedding, and that she would wait for you to call her."

"Okay, well I'm almost home. I'll see you in about five minutes," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too, Babe. Be careful," he said.

"Bye."

"Bye," he said and I hung up the phone.

--

That night

I had been talking to Jean all afternoon about wedding stuff. We were going on Saturday to try on dresses, she was so excited.

"Baby, what are you cooking for dinner?" Junior asked me as he walked into the office, where I was looking up wedding stuff on the computer.

I looked down at my watch, it was already seven. "Wow, I didn't realize it was this late. What do you want?" I asked him. I decided a few years ago that because I was just going to be a stay-at-home-mom then I could do the cleaning and cooking, so we let Lola go.

"Well, the kids want ice cream. But I was thinking more along the lines of spaghetti," he said sitting on the side of the desk.

"They always want ice cream," I laughed, "let me finish looking at this and I'll go make something."

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed me before leaving the office. I closed the laptop and walked out after him. I saw Lady sitting in front of the sink on a shaggy rug. She loved taking naps there for some odd reason.

"Hey girl, I bet your ready for them babies to come out aren't you?" I said washing my hands. She looked up and me and whimpered. "I know girl. It hurts, but you're almost done with it." She seemed to understand what I was saying because she laid back down and drifted off to sleep. I put a pot of water on the stove and put some spaghetti sauce in another pot. I waited for the water to boil while I made some garlic bread and put it in the oven. By the time the bread was in the oven, the water was boiling, so I put the dry spaghetti in it. Rascal came in the kitchen while I was sitting on a stool waiting for everything to get done. He walked over to a sleeping Lady and laid down next to her with his head on her back. I smiled at the two cockers, they were so cute together.

After about fifteen minutes dinner was ready. I called for everyone to come down to the kitchen and eat.

Jenny arrived first followed quickly by Conner. Junior took a little longer because he had to get Addie. I helped Addie eat before I ate, so I was the last one done.

"I'll do the dishes for you babe," Junior said getting up from the table, plate in hand. He got the twins and Addie's plates and took them to the sink, rinsed them off, and loaded them into the dishwasher. As soon as I finished I brought my plate into there to him and got a rag to clean off Addie.

"What is it Kris?" Junior said walking up behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"You just seem like something is bothering you. You barely talked at dinner," he told me. He took my hand and sat me down.

"I'm just worried about Lady," I told him. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I promise," I smiled and him and leaned in for a kiss.

--

The next morning.

I woke up and immediately went to find Lady. She usually slept at the end of the bed, but she couldn't jump up there anymore. I looked around the bedroom but didn't find her. Then I went and looked in the kids' rooms, still no Lady. I ventured down stairs and looked in the living room, kitchen, and office, but I still couldn't find her. I then went back upstairs to go to the bathroom, and there she was lying on the rug asleep. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She looked up at me sleepily.

"It looks like we are going to be making a trip to the vet's office after training," I told her. I got up off the cold, tile floor and got ready to go train with Passion.

I met Pablo at the track waiting with Passion.

"Hey big boy!" I said jogging up to him and stroking his long powerful neck. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Take him a mile and a quarter. Just breeze him though," Pablo said, "It's his first day back on the track since the last race."

"Yes sir," I saluted. He laughed at me and helped me up. I trotted around for a lap before kicking him into a gallop. We flew around the track, two heart beating as one. "Good Boy!" I encouraged him after we hit the mile marker. After about fifteen more second we were finished.

"A minute 23. Great job. Go cool him off," Pablo said.

I jumped off the horse and walked him to the wash room. I un-tacked him and ran a hose over him. He licked the water as if came down his face, causing me to laugh. When I was finished I took him out to the paddock to get same fresh air.

"Hey Baby," Junior said when I walked in the front door. He was slidding down the banister.

"You are so silly," I said when he almost fell off. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm about to take Lady to the vet."

"Okay. You want me to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, take the kids to Jean's and I'll call Dr. Whitlow."

--

"Well, she shows no sign of labor, so it will be best if we go ahead with the c-section," Dr. Whitlow said to me and Junior an hour later.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Junior asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well, you can go in that room right over there," he pointed to a small room outside of the operating room we were standing in. We nodded our heads and made our way to the room. I watched through the window as they hooked Lady up to some machines.

"She'll be okay," Junior laid a hand on my back when they began to cut her open. I turned my head so that my face was buried into Junior's shoulder. I couldn't watch it. I just couldn't.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Lady just got out of surgery, and she is doing just fine," Dr. Whitlow said coming into the room.

"Okay, what about the puppies?" I asked.

"Nine healthy, beautiful pups. Five females, and four males. Mom is in there nurseing them now," I looked through the window and saw Lady licking the puppies.

"They're beautiful," I said trying to keep the tears back.

Junior joined in on the conversation, "When can we take them home?"

"Right now if you would like," the vet said. We nodded our head and the vet went to tell the nurses to get Lady and the puppies ready to go. Twenty minutes later we were in the car on the way back home.

--

"Be careful now, they are babies," Junior told the kids three weeks later. We just now started touching the puppies, they were three weeks old.

"Do we get one?" Jenny asked.

"Well, your father and I discussed and and decided that it wouldn't hurt if each of you picked your own puppy, as long as you help to take care of it," I told them while sitting on the floor playing with the puppies while Lady was getting some sleep.

"I want that one!" Conner said pointing at a female puppy. She was the third oldest in the litter. Her head, neck, and feet where white, and her back was black.

"Okay," Junior said picking up Conner's puppy, "what are you going to name her?"

"Emie," he simply replied taking his puppy from Junior.

"That's a cute name. Which one do you want Addie?" I asked the one year old who was sitting in my lap.

She pointed at solid blonde one with blue eyes. "Flower!" the little girl screamed.

"Okay, so we have Emie and Flower. Which one are you going to pick, Jenny," the question was from Junior.

She looked around the litter of puppies petting all of them. "Him, I want that one," she said. She chose a solid black one with a white neck with black ticking on it, and it had a small white stripe down his muzzle, he also had white feet.

"He's cute. What are you going to name him?" I asked my daughter.

"Hmm...," she pondered for a few moments, "Sheriff. His name is going to be Sheriff."

"Okay. Well now that we have three of them named. Let's call everyone who wanted a pupy and tell them to come pick one and name it," Junior said. Wealready had people lined up to by the rest of the puppies. Dr. Whitlow wanted a girl, Jean and Pablo wanted a boy, Matt and Gillian wanted a boy and a girl. Dani wanted a girl, and Ken what was ever left.

"You do realize we are going to have six dogs in this house right?" I asked Junior that night. We called everyone and asked them what they wanted their puppy named.

Dr. Whitlow chose the really light blonde one, she was so light she looked white. He was going to name her Serenity. He said that it meant peaceful, and she was. She was the calmest puppy of the bunch, she was also the runt of the litter.

When Matt and Gillian came over they picked out a girl that was black and white. She was mostly white with a black tail, ears and black spotches all over her in random places. They named her Bella. The boy puppy they picked out was solid black. They named him Jake. He was the oldest of the litter.

Dani chose a blonde one that looked like Flower. She decided to name her Prissy. The name fitted her, even though she was only three weeks old she would prance around the house, avoiding anything dirty, it was defiantly a Dani dog.

--

The next morning.

Kris went down to check on Lady and the puppies, all of them were picked except two boys. Jean was going to come over after morning work-outs and pick one with Pablo, and Ken wanted which ever puppy was left over, so he was going to end up getting a boy.

"Hey sweatheart. How are this morning, huh?" I asked Lady petting her head. She looked over her puppies and looked back up at me with a look in her eyes that read "they are driving me crazy!"

I laughed at her. "Well, only three more weeks and then all but four get to leave," I reassured her. Junior always picked on me because I talked to her like she was a human, but I did the same thing with Wildfire. I stood back up and walked out to the track.

"Hey Kris," Pablo said. I was still training with Pablo on Passion until we found another Jockey that Passion would respond too. We had won the race against Caleb and Airborns Magic, but I wanted to wait to get serious with racing after Junior and I were done having kids.

"Hey Pab," I said back getting on the horse.

"Is it still okay if Jean and I cme pick out our puppy after work-outs? We didn't get a chance to last night," he said to me.

"Yeah, it's fine. We have two boys left, good thing you two didn't want a girl," I smiled at him. He smiled back as he helped me load into the gate.

"You two are going to do a mile blow out this morning, see what he can do," Pablo said, "and to add the pressure, we are going to race him against another horse."

I looked over and saw Dancing Dreams coming to the track. She was a filly that we were racing, she was excellent. She had won a lot of races for us.

"We can take Dreamer," I said as she walked onto the track. Adam, the stable hand from the Kentucky Derby that Heart was in, decided to come work for us a year ago. He was our practice jockey and also raced for us some, but he mostly raced with Raintree.

She loaded into the gate and Pablo opened it. Both horses flew out. We were right beside each other the whole time until we took the last turn. I shot ahead on Passion but Dancer quickly caught up. Passion slowly inched ahead of her, and we won by a head.

"Great job both of you," Pablo said. "Kris, you did a minute 10 and Adam you did a mite 10.5." I gave Adam a high five. Dancer also had a good shot at getting into the Derby, it would depend on how she raced in three weeks. Passion was currently 6th in the top ten, so he was pretty much guaranteed a spot, but Dancer was 18th. So she had to prove herself to stay in the top twenty.

Jean walked up to the track while Adam and I where getting off the two thoroughbreds.

"Hey Jean, let me go put Passion up and I will meet you and Pablo in the house. You can go ahead and go in. Junior and the kids are probably still asleep, but Lady is in the living room in a round pen so the puppies can't escape," I said walking off to the barn.

"You want me to take care of Passion for you?" Adam asked.

"No, it's okay," I replied un-tacking the chesnut colt.

"How are the puppies?" he asked.

"They are doing really well. We are keeping three of them," I told him.

"How many were there?"

"Nine. Five girl and four boys. We are keeping two girls and a boy."

"All of them gone?"

"Yep. Ken is getting one, too, so we are going to have four pups in the house," I said laughing.

"Well that sounds like loads of fun," he said laughing too.

"Well, we'll see. Are you taking Dancer to the paddock?"

"Yeah," he replied running a comb through her red mane. She was a beautiful horse. She has a rose roan color with white socks.

"Well, I'll take her for you, if you will get three stalls ready for our boarders coming this morning," I told him

"Yep, I can do that," he said smiling. He tied Dancer up and waked off to find three empty stalls, his red curls bouncing as he skipped down the aisle. I smiled at him before taking the two horses' lead ropes and leading them outside.

--

"Have you decided?" I asked coming into the living room.

"Not yet. Jean likes both of them," Pablo smiled at me.

The two puppies left were both adorable. One looked just like Rascal, and the other was chocolate with a white stomach and feet.

"I just can't decide,'' she smiled up at me.

"Well, do you want a calm one, or a playful one?" I asked.

"We don't want it to be too crazy, but we don't want it to be lazy either," Jean stated.

"Well, the chocolate one likes to run around and play, but he will calm down the moment you start petting him. The white and brown one is just like his daddy, looks and personality wise," I told them, hoping it would help with their decision.

Well, then I think my pick is going to be the chocolate one, Rascal drove me crazy!" Pablo said laughing. "He is still spastic."

I laughed at what Pablo said.

"Is the chocolate one tempered like Lady was?" Jean asked setting both puppies down.

"Yeah, his persotnality is a lot like Lady's. He'll play and have fun, but not go crazy like Rascal did," I told her.

"Then I think I like the chocolate one the best, too," Jean said picking up the brown puppy.

"What about a name? I want to go ahead and let them start learning it while I am starting to train them," I told them.

"Jean, you can pick the name, I'll be happy with whatever you decided,'' Pablo told his fiancee'.

"Hmm..I like Bandit," Jean said looking up at Pablo for approval.

"Yeah, I like that too," Pablo said leaning down and picking up his puppy. "Do we pay you now, or when we get it?"

"When you get it," I told him. The puppies were selling for three hundred each. So we were going to make 1,800 dollars off of them.

"Okay, well we are going to get some brunch, we'll see you later. Bye Bandit," Jean said hugging me and kissing her puppy. I closed the door behind them and went to get something to eat. I met Ken in the kitchen.

"Good Morning," I said to him. He looked up and me from his paper.

"Morning," he replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Did Jean and Pablo come pick their puppy yet?"

"Yeah, they picked the chocolate one, so you get the one that looks like Rascal," I told him pouring myself some coffee. Right on cue Rascal walked into the kitchen and made his way over to Ken, who scratched him behind the ears.

Lady came in after a few minutes and sat by my feet. Junior called her my shadow, because she followed me everywhere.

"You ready for you medicine girl?" I asked her. She looked at me and I got up and make my way to the counter. I grabbed her medicine bottle and followed her into the living room and over to her puppies. I gave her the two pills and she laid back down next to her nine little miracles and she slowly fell asleep.

**Okay :) What did you think? 5 reviews or no chapter 4 :) and I already have it written **


	4. Babies and Punishment

**CHAPTER 4: Babies and Punishment**

Three weeks later.

Junior and I were watching the kids play with the puppies. They were all going to their new home tomorrow.

"I'm going to miss the little ones running around," Junior said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, are you going to miss cleaning up the crap?" I laughed.

"No, definitely not that. But we'll still have four little ones here," he said. He leaned over and kissed my temple. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. I looked at my watch, it was already after ten.

"Okay kids. It's bed time," I announced. They looked at me and went back to playing with the puppies. I stood up, "You heard me. Come on. You can play with them in the morning," I said. I picked up Addie and Junior got Jenny and Conner and threw them over his shoulder, causing them to start giggling.

I walked upstairs and laid Addie in her crib. "Good night sweet pea," I said kissing her forehead and covering her up.

"Good night Mommy!" she said in her baby voice. I smiled as I turned on her night light. I shut the celining light out and closed the door. I saw Junior walking out of Jenny's room.

"They in the bed?" I asked him.

"Conner wanted to stay with Jenny, so he is in her room sleeping on the floor," he said wrapping an arm around me as we made our way back downstairs.

"He always loves to be around his sissy," I said laughing. Ever since they were born Conner always wanted to be around Jenny. The doctor said that it was because they were in the womb together. They would always share that special connection. "Will you take Rascal and Lady out while I clean up the puppies?"

"Yep," Junior replied. He called the two dogs and opened the door and watched them run around outside. I picked up all the dirty newspaper and laid down some fresh ones. I then got a wet rag and whipped down all the fuzzy, floppy-eared puppies and set them back into pen. By the time I was finished Junior was back in with the dogs.

"Come on baby," I said picking Lady up and setting her in the pen with her puppies. "Good night," I called back to her and Junior, Rascal, and I walked out of the room.

When we got to the bedroom Rascal got up on the bed in Lady's usual spot as Junior and I changed into our pajama's.

"Good night babe," he said pulling me close to him.

"Good night," I replied quickly falling asleep in his arms.

--

"Thank you so much. I'll take good care of her," Dani said getting in the car, Prissy in the passenger seat. She was the last one to come and pick up her puppy.

"We know you will. If you need anything just call," I said shutting Dani's car door. She waved as she drove off with a cloud of dust behind her.

After she was out of sight I made my way back inside. I saw Jenny and Conner on the floor playing with Emie and Sheriff. Lady was lying on the couch with watchful eyes.

"You guys having fun?" I asked the twins coming in and sitting beside Lady.

"Mhmm," Conner replied throwing a pupy toy watching the two puppies go after it. I looked at my watch, it was after two o'clock.

I stood up and got the keys to my SUV and my purse.

"If Daddy asks for me, tell him that I wnt to go run some errands," I said to the twins. They nodded their heads and I left the mansion. I got into my SUV and drove off to town.

BACK AT THE DAVIS HOUSE.

Junior walked down stairs looking for Kris. He saw the twins in the livingroom playing with the dogs.

"Have you seen your mom?" he asked.

"She had to go run errands," they replied at the same time.

"Did she say what kind?" he asked curious as to why she didn't tell him.

"Nuh uh," Jenny said not looking up.

"Oh," he said turning around and walking off.

Back to Kris.

I was sitting in the doctor's office and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kris. Where are you?" I heard Junior asked on the other end of the line.

"Uh," I tried to come up with an excuse, "I had to run some errands."

"What kind of errands?" he asked. He knew me too well. I couldn't lie to him.

"Look, I have to go, I'll talk to yo when I get home, okay?" I hung up the phone.

"Kris Davis," he nurse said. I got out of the blue chair and followed the nurse into the exam room. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." I smiled at the blonde lady as she left.

Ten minutes later the doctor walked in.

"How are you Kris?" he asked.

"I'm good," I replied looking around the room nervously.

"Well, on the phone you said you had skipped how many months?" he asked looking down at his charts.

"Three, but I really don't think I'm pregnant. I haven't been showing any other signs, I've only gained three pounds, but I do have three kids and a husband, and six dogs" I replied.

"Okay, well our ultrasound machines are down, so I'm going to have to do some blood work, and I will get back to you as soon as I can," he said getting out some needles and syringes. I held out my arm as he rubbed an alcohol swab on it. He pressed the needle into my skin. I tried not to flinch at the needle piercing through my soft skin. "You may not be pregnant, but the test results will tell us if there is anything else wrong that is causing you to miss so many periods."

"All done," he replied after taking three samples of blood. "I'll probably get back to you before six o'clock."

"Thank you Dr. Brown," I replied. I got my stuff and walked out of the clinic. I got in my car and drove off. When I got home I walked in and Junior was sitting there waiting on me.

"Where have you been?" he jumped up and ran over to me.

"I had to go do something. But I can't tell you yet," I leaned in and kissed him. He poked out his lip. "No mister. You'll find out later," I smiled up at him. He put his arms around me.

"Okayyyyy," he said trying to sound upset while hiding a smile. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him again.

--

Later that afternoon..

Junior and I were sitting on the couch. He was doing business on the laptop and I was looking through some horse sales papers. I looked at my watch. It was already 5:30, and Dr. Brown hadn't called yet. I looked back at the papers, then to the phone, and back down.

"Waiting on a call?" Junior asked me with a serious look.

"What? Huh?" I asked coming out of the slight daze I was in.

"You keep looking at the telephone," he stated closing the laptop and placing it on the coffee table.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize," I said looking back down at my papers hoping he wouldn't realize I was turning red. He looked at me a laughed before looking back at his laptop.

Twenty minutes later the phone began ringing. "I'll get it!" I yelled trying to jump off the couch but falling in the floor instead.

"I knew it," Junior said laughing, watching me fall on the ground before getting up and running to the phone as fast as I could.

"Hello?" I said out of breath.

"Hey Kris, It's Dr. Brown. I just got you lab results back, and it is confirmed. You are about 14 weeks pregnant. I made an appointment for you at your regular doctor tomorrow at 10 a.m." Dr. Brown said wth his deep, scholarly voice. I saw Junior get up and go into his office to answer his phone. I was glad he was gone.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I cried. "But how come I'm not showing that much. I barely have gained any weight."

"Well, Mrs. Davis," he began. "Your normal doctor will get more into it with you, but every pregnancy is different, the baby could just be smaller. It's normal especially since you are so small. Your other two were tiny also," he said.

"Okay. Well Thanks Doc. I'll talk you soon. Bye Bye!" I said hanging up the phone with a smile on my face. Now was the fun part, telling Junior.

I turned around and walked slap into Junior's tone chest.

"Oh, Sorry," I said a little alarmed and shocked at the same time. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Look Kris, I have to talk to you, I have some great news!" he said. He lead me over to the couch and sat me down.

"I have something too, but you go first," I told him.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Jeffrey Cleaveland. He bought that house you wanted in Georgia. Do you remeber him?" he asked.

"JEFF! Yeah, he use to be my boss, he was at our wedding. He bought my house?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah. Well he is trying to sell it, and he said because he knew you loved it so much he would ask you first, but he could only get my phone number. So he called me, but what do you think of getting it and turning it into a retired racehorse sanctuary?" he asked kneeled in front of me, his hands holding mine laying on my thighs.

"I think that a great idea!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, here comes the bad part, he has to sell it now. So I have to fly out there tomorrow and sign the deal. And then when I come back, I have to repack and leave again, to get it up and running. Buy a few horses, get it started, find someone to run it. It is going to take about four months," he told me, my face dropped instantly.

"So your going to be away for a while," I said in a sad-upset tone.

"Yeah, but what's wrong. You've been wanting this. And now is the perfect time," he said trying to get me to look into his eyes, but I was looking down at the white toes of my black converses.

"Yeah, I do want this. You should go," I finally managed to push back the coming tears and say. He hugged me tight, but could tell something was wrong.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm Pregnant," I get the nerve to say and looked up at him in the eye.

"Oh My Gosh! Seriously!" He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow. But your not going to be here," I said quieting down.

"I'll cancel. I wouldn't have said yes if I knew," Junior said.

"No Junior, listen to me. This is a great opporunity for you, and for Davis Farms. I want you to go if you want to go. It's The end of August. If you leave now you'll be back in time for Jean and Pablo's wedding. I can stay here with your dad, he'll help me with the kids. You go," I told him looking him square in the eye.

"Okay. As long as your okay with it. But I don't want to miss this pregnancy. I want to be there all nine months of it," he stated.

"Six months. I'm already over three months pregnant," I told him. "Junior, I'm not going to change my mind. You're going! Davis needs this!" I said.

"Okay, but I'm going to came back home every chance I get!" he said.

"And the kids and I will come visit you too. Now go get packing. I need to call Jean and everyone else," I told him turning around, walking to the kitchen. This is the moment I began to have my doubts about Junior and I being able to handle business and family.

--

The next morning. 6 a.m.

"I'm going to miss you," Junior hugged me tight at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you too. But you'll be back in a few days, your going to be busy, you're not even going to be thinking about me," I said looking up at him.

"You know I will. I'm always thinking about you," I blushed at his comment. The called for his flight to board. "Call me as soon as you get done with your doctor appointment!" he said hugging me again and kissing me quickly bu passionately on the lips.

"I will, I promise. Go, your going to miss your flight," I laughed as he held onto me. He walked off and handed the attendant his ticket. He got to the terminal doorway and turned back to me.

"I love you!" he called out to me.

"I love you too!" I called back. I sat in a chair as I watched everyone get on the plane. I placed my hand on my slightly round stomach. "He'll be back baby, I promise," I whispered looking down at my stomach. I looked up just in time to see the plane driving off and lifting into the air, my love going with it.

I got home before the kids were up so I put on some sweat pants and a tank top and laid back down in the bed. It was only 6:45. Ken agreed to watch them while I was at the doctor's. I slowly fell into a slumber some sleep.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up," I quickly opened my eyes and saw two pairs of brown eyes looking down at me.

"Hey guys," I said to the twins sitting up stretching and yawning.

"We're hungry!" Jenny announced sitting on my legs. I jerked from the sudden weight.

"Okay, well let me go to the bathroom. Is Addie awake yet?" I asked scooting the twins out of my way and getting up.

"Yeah, Grandpa took her downstairs to play with her so her crying wouldn't wake you up," Conner told me. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The twins were still standing outside the wooden bathroom door.

"She is so annoying!" Jenny said.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Addie! She is such a cry baby," Jenny said in a cocky tone.

"Jennifer Anne Davis, don't speak that way about your sister. You use to act the same way," I scolded.

"I couldn't have been that bad. All she does is cry, cry, cry. She needs to shut up!" Jenny yelled back at me. I threw open the door and glared down at her.

"Jenny, get your butt downstairs, we will discuss this later," I pointed to the doorway. She dropped her head and walked out, I sighed. I looked over at the clock, it read 8:12. I sighed again and made my way out of my bedroom and down stairs to the kitchen. Ken had already made breakfast for the kids and he was setting it in front of them.

"Good morning Ken," I said walking in the door, I felt terrible.

"Morning Kris, want some waffles?" he asked feeding a little bit to Addie.

"No, I have to go take care of the dogs, and get ready for my appointment," I told him pouring a mug of coffee.

"Oh, speaking of which, the doctor's office called. You will be using the doctor Margrette Jordans today because your normal doctor isn't in the office today," he stated.

"Okay, thanks," I walked out of the kitchen leaving him to deal with the kids. I went into the living room and saw the puppies playing in their pen. Lady wasn't in there with them. I saw her and Rascal asleep on the couch.

"Conner, Jenny!" I called.

"Yeah?" they sad back at the same time.

"Make sure you take your dogs out after you get done eating," I called back.

"Why doesn't Addie have to do it?" Jenny asked. I sighed, she just wouldn't give up.

"She doesn't know what a dog is," I said standing in the kitchen doorway and gave her a your-in-trouble glare. She looked away from me. I went and got Flower and Champ, Ken's puppy out of the pen and took them out. Lady and Rascal woke up and walked out with me. I was going to the store today to get collars and leashes for the puppies. I took them back in and saw Conner getting Emmie out and heading to the door, but Jenny was trying to sneak up the stairs. She was beginning to get to be a handful.

I put the puppies back and followed her.

"Jenny," I walked in her room. I went over to her. She was getting toys out of her chest. "Come here," I took her hand and led her over to the bed.

"What Mommy?" she asked annoyed because I took her away from the toys.

"What did I ask you to do?" I asked her.

"Take Sheriff out," she replied.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to," she replied back. I sighed and rubbing my forehead, I didn't have the energy for this.

"Do you want to scrap poop off the floor?" I asked her.

"No," she replied back simply.

"Then you're going to have to take him out so that he can use the bathroom. Now I really don't like you being so rude to me, your father, and being mean to your sister. I have told you to stop many times, but you are still doing it, so you are going to have a punishment for it," I told her. I hated doing this, she had never been punished before, this would be the first, and probably not the last.

"No Mommy. I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore," she said about to cry.

"Well, maybe you should have stopped before it came down to this. Your not going to be allowed to play with your toys today or tomorrow, and you have to take all the puppies out until I see that you have some responsibility, we agreed to let you have him, if you helped take care of him. If you don't take care of him, we are going to have to sell him to someone who will," I told her .

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry Mommy," she said giving me a hug.

"Your forgiven, but don't let it happened again," I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

I grabbed her toy chest and left the room. I walked into my room and sat it down on the floor. I headed back to her room, but she wasn't there, I looked over the railing and saw her getting Sheriff out, Conner was putting Emmie back in. I went back to my room an got a shower. When I got out I pulled on a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

When I ventured downstairs where I told Ken about Jenny's punishment so she wouldn't pull anything on Ken.

"Okay, I'll make sure she takes care of them. Have fun," he said hugging me bye. I said bye to the kids and left.

--

30 Minutes Later

I was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine about how you should begin planning your child's education when they are still toodlers. I wasn't really paying attention to it, I was just skimming over it to waste time.

"Kristine Davis," the brunette nurse at the door said. I grabbed my purse from under the chair and followed her down a hall and into an exam room.

"I'm Molly Williams, the on duty nurse, Dr. Jordans will be here momentarily," she said setting down a charts on the counter and leaving the room. Usually I went down the other hall, which was Dr. Robert's hall, who was my normal doctor I used while I was pregnant.

I sat on the exam room and looked around at the posters in the wall. Most of them showed a fetus' development. I read all six posters before a blonde doctor walked in. She seemed very young, probably only around 28. I knew she was a new doctor, she had large blue eyes and light flawless skin.

"Hi Mrs. Davis, I'm Dr. Jordans, but you can call me Maggie. I'm going to be examining you today since your normal doctor is out of the office."

"Hi," I smiled back at her and shook her hand, "you can call me Kris."

"Hi Kris. Why don't you lay back and we will see how far along you actually are," she said. I did as I was told, and laid back against the cushioned exam table. She began pressing on my stomach. Once she was done I sat up.

"Well?" I said biting my lip.

"Your fifteen weeks along. Dr. Brown told me you were concerned about your size," she said looking through the chart the brunette nurse had left in here earlier.

"Yes ma'am. I've already had two pregnancies, and I was bigger than this with both of them," I told her.

"Well, every pregnancy is very different. But I'm sure you will begin to start gaining weight soon, some women will remain smaller than normal all the way through. I'm going to do an ultrasound and see if the baby is small," she told me. I laid back again and lifted my t-shirt. She placed the cold blue gel on my stomach and turned on the machine. She started whipping the wand around my stomach. "Yeah, it is small, but it is developed normally. The heartbeat is also normal," she stated. I looked at the computer screen. The baby was beautiful, from what I could see.

"So everything looks normal?" I asked sitting up after the ultrasound.

"Yeah, everything seems great," she replied. I felt really comfortable with her as my doctor, maybe it was because she was a woman.

"Do you think I could reschedule my next appointment with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that would be fine with me. I'll go talk to the nurse for you, and she will get back to you about your next appointment. Here is your prescriptions for the prenatal vitamins you should be taking, you've done this before so you know what's going on," she states handing me a piece of paper with her cursive writing on it.

"Thanks," I replied getting up and leaving the room. I walked down the hall, through the lobby, and out the door to my SUV.

I sat in the front seat and dialed Junior's number on my cell phone, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey baby! How did it go?" he asked answering the phone.

"Everything is fine, everything looks normal, the baby is just small. But that isn't a problem. I used a different doctor today, and I like her a lot better," I told him putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

"That cool. Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Don't know," I replied, "It's still to early to tell. I'm only fifteen weeks along. I kinda wanted this one to be a suprise."

"Your the one with the baby, you decide," he told me. He was always so sweet like that.

"I have to punish Jenny this morning," I told him in a sad tone as I pulled out onto the road.

"Really! What happened?"

"Well," I began, "she was being very disrespectful, and calling Addie names, and wouldn't obey. And I was tired of dealing with it," I explained. "So how is everything there?"

"Well, I just got to the farm. It looks really nice, but I haven't gotten a chance to walk around yet," he told me.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll let you alone. Have fun, I love you," I said.

"Love you too," he replied before we both hung up the phone.

--

Three Days later.

The light was shining through my window. Junior's arm was draped across my growing stomach. I opened my eyes but shut them immediately after. God I had the worst headache ever. I tried to turn over, but it made my whole body hurt. Junior must have felt me move because he quickly awoke.

"Morning," he kissed my forehead. I couldn't open my eyes. "You okay?" he asked worried.

"No...feel...sick," was all I could get out. All of a sudden a rush of nausea ran over my body. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, my head pounding from the movement. I made it just in time. Junior was right behind me.

He rubbed my back until I was finished throwing up. "Thanks," I said in a weak voice. He wet a rag and placed it to my forehead he then helped me up.

"Careful," he said as I was standing. "Why don't you go lie down and I will bring you some dry toast and a sprite," he said leading me to the bedroom. All I could do was nod my head. He helped me into the bed and put the silk sheet, and feather comforter over me. I gave him a weak smile and laid my head against the soft pillow. I heard him leave the room, but I quickly fell asleep after that.

A few hours later..

I woke up and looked over and saw Junior sitting beside me typing on his black Toshiba laptop.

"Hey,"I said weakly. He looked over at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey you! You feelin better?" he asked in a hushed tone putting his computer to the side and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks," I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me. "Where are the kids?" I asked noticing the uncommon silence in the house.

"I took them to Jean's. I figured you could use some peace and quite, and we could use the alone time before I leave again," Junior told me. He slid down in the bed so he was beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned over so we were face to face.

"I'm going to miss you," I said holding back the tears that were stinging me eyelids.

"I know. But I won't be gone long. I've already been talking to a guy that is interested in running the place for me," he told me kissing the tip of my nose causing me to giggle like an eight-year-old.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, his name is Gregory James. He use to own a farm in Kentucky, but he wanted to get away from all the racing people up there, so he was looking for a smaller ranch to run. When he heard about what I was trying to do, he called me. I told him that I would meet him at the farm in two days," he replied. I was having a really hard time controlling the tears now, but I was. I didn't want him to leave again.

"Oh," I said in a weak voice. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Well, when I talked to him, he said that he had about fifteen retired horses that he was planning on bringing with him. So we don't have to worry about getting horses, and he said he was already working with them in jumping and other events, so they will sell quickly. I have to wait 'till the place gets some money. But I don't see me being gone any longer than a month."

"Well, that's better than four," I responded.

"Yeah, a lot better. You wanna go somewhere tonight?" he asked me.

"Like where?" I said smiling.

"We could go have a candle-lit dinner in our spot," he said stroking my cheek. I nodded my head and kissed him so that he wouldn't know I was crying. A month, without him here. No hugs, no kisses, no playing around with each other. He wouldn't be here, and I couldn't believe that I told him to go.

**A/N-Okay! I'm done! Sorry for the wait. 5 reviews!!**


	5. Dates, Cravings, and Questions

**CHAPTER 5: Dates, Cravings, and Questions**

"This is nice, I'm gald we decided to do this," I told Junior the next night while we were having a candle-lit dinner in 'our' spot.

"Yeah, I am too," he relied smiling up at me while shoving some pasta in his mouth. "So, have you thought of names yet?"

"No, I haven't even had a chance to think about it," I replied taking a sip of my sweet tea. I was fifteen weeks along and in just the past few days I have began to show a lot more than I had previously.

"Oh, do you still want it to be a suprise?" he asked also sipping at his beverage.

"I'm not sure. I want to be able to do the nursery, and get clothes. If it's a girl, we will have plenty from Jenny and Addie, and if it's a boy we will have some from Conner, but we will still need to get more," I told him.

"Well, if you could pick, what would you want?" he asked sitting closer to me and putting an arm around my waist.

"Hmm, I honestly haven't givin much thought to it. But probably a boy, since Conner is the only one, but I kind of like having only one boy. I don't really mind either way," I explained to him, and it was the truth. I didn't care either way.

"Oh, well I want another little girl," he said bluntly. I giggled at him and rolled my brown eyes.

"Why? So you can spoil her like Jenny?" I said. It was the truth, Jennifer Ann was the most spoiled little girl you would ever meet. He spoiled Addie too, but not as much.

"Exactly," he smiled leaning over and kissing me.

"You're silly Mr. Davis," I said kissing him again.

"And you put up with me Mrs. Davis," he said back to me. We laughed and joked around a little while longer before getting in the car and headed back towards the ranch.

"So, if you could pick, how many more kids would you want after this one?" Junior asked me out of the blue on the ride home.

"I wouldn't mind one more after this. I like being pregnant, as weird as that sounds," I said tunring my head and watching him.

"Good, becasue I want one more after this one, too," he stated. I smiled at him before turning my head and looking at the oncoming mansion.

--

6 weeks later. Kris is now 21 weeks along.

I woke up and looked over at the blinking red clock. _12:01. _I reached for my cell phone and clicked the side button. It read _3:27. _

"Great," I groaned. A loud clap of thunder went off outside. I heard Lady squeal and then heard her nails clicking against the marble stairs. I looked over at Junior who was still sound asleep. He was home for the weekend from Georgia. He had two weeks left before he moved back for good. I saw our door open and Lady scrambld in, her was terrified of storms. She jumped ontp the bed and curled up and the end. I smiled down at her and reached to fix the clock back to teh appropraite time. I head my stoamch growl. I was in the mood for some mandarin oranges. I rolled over and practically fell out of the bed. I made my way down the hall and made sure all three of my angles were slipping and then made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator, but didn't find any. I then tore through the pantry, but dind't find anything there either. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kris?" I heard Junior say I turned and saw him and Ken standing in the kitchen.

"Hi," I said shyly smiling.

"Another midnight craving?" Ken asked.

"Yes," I said with an apologetic tone.

"What do you want sweetie?" Junior asked coming up to me.

"Mandarin Oranges," I stated.

"You finished them the other night, but I'll go t town and see if anything is open," Junior said.

"Thank you," I said in a peppy tone. I kissed his cheek and made my way back upstairs. I laid in the bed and waited for Junior to return. After about thirty minutes he did, oranges and spoon in hand. He fed them to me one by one until all of it was gone. I then cuddled up to him and feel into a deep sleep thinking about how great it was to have a husband who would go out in hte storm and get me some food.

--

4 weeks later...Kris is now 25 weeks pregnant.

"Well Kris, everything lookd great," Maggie, my doctor told me.

"Well, we decided we do want to know the sex of the baby," I told her. We told her we wanted it to be a suprise, but Junior and I changed our minds.

"Ha, no problem," she said movig the wand down to my lower abdomen.

"Well, I can definaltely tell," she said.

"What is it?" Junior asked impatiently, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It's a healthy boy," she said smiling at us. I smiled up and Junior and he kissed my head. We thanked Dr. Jordans and left the office.

"Well, we have that meeting with the designer today, do you want to go ahead and head over there, or get something to eat first?" Junior asked me once we got into the car.

"We can go over there, I'm not that hungry," I told him buckling my seat belt. We made our way to the interior desgners in fifteen minutes. We got out of the car and headed inside.

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Davis," Danielle, the clerk said. "Richard will be with you in a moment." Richard was our designer.

"Thank you," we said in unison making our way to the red seats and sitting down. We waited for less than five minutes befor Danielle told us he was ready.

"So, what is the sex of the baby?" Richard asked, his blue eyes intense.

"It's a boy," Junior said.

"Great! I have just the thing, I've been working on it for over a year!" he stated getting up and going t his closet to get out design templates. Junior and I sat and watched him.

"Okay," he began, "here is my idea. The wall will be tan. And all teh furniture will be chocolate brown. The bedding will be tan, chocolate brown, and blue squares. On one wall will be a mural, kind of like Jenny's room, but with a ble back ground and a dark brown horse rearing up like he is reaching for the sky, and he is standing on a cliff of rocks."

"That sounds amazing!" I said loving his idea.

"Great! When would you like my crew to start working?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," Junior said.

"Good. We will be there tomorrow at one," he siad shaking our hands and we left the office.

--

"I can't find anything I like," I said sitting in the dark brown rocking chair in the new nursery. I was now 32 weeks along, two months left before this baby would be here.

"Well, what kind of name do you want?" Junior asked me sitting on the ottoman right in front of me.

"I don't know," I said impatiently. I wanted to find a name so that we could put the name on clothes and other things in the nursery. "Pick a name."

"Hmm," Junior said trying to think. "I like the name Parker," he stated after thinking for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I do too. But what would go wth that?" I questioned. We leved to pick out names, but it was hard sometimes.

"I don't know. What boy names do you like?" he asked me. I was getting frustrated. **(A/N-Actually, I'm the one gettinf grustrated, I can't think of any names!)**

"Alexander," I simply replied. Then it hit me, "Parker Alexander!" I screamed in excitement.

"Hmm, I like that name," he said smiling at me. He took the book from my hand and lifted me up so I was standing. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you, too, my dear," he smiled. "I'm going to go get the kids from pre-school."

I watched him walk out the door and I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Richard's number,

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Hey Richard, it's Kris Davis. We found a name for our new baby."

"Really? What?" he said with a little excitement in his husky boice.

"Parker Alexander," I replied walking out of Parker's room and down the hall.

"That's a great name! I'll be over tomorrow to put his name on the wall," he suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. See you tomorrow," I said before hanging up the phone. I placed it on the table beside my bed and sat down. I picked up the picture that was also sitting on the side table. I was a picture of me and Junior in the hospital right after Addie was born. I was laying in the bed with Junior laying beside me. I was holding Addie and smiling down at her. Junior was also smiling down at her with his hand on her stomach. It was a simple picture, but I loved it. We both were so happy. I put it down and piced up another picture. It was when the twins were about two years old. Junior had each one under his arm with thier arms out like they were flying he had a huge smile on his face and so did the twins. I smiled and placed that pocture in the proper spot. I laid back and my eyes instantly closed.

--

two weeks later...34 weeks down, 6 to go.

"Mommy!" I heard my three year old daughter yell from the doorway.

"What hun?" I asked as she crawled up onto my bed. She put her hand on my large stomach.

"Where did it come from?" she asked.

"Where did what come from?" I said a little confused.

"That," she pointed to my sotmach. "How did the baby get in there?"

I froze. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. "Uh," I said stunned, "well you see, when two people love each other, like Daddy and Me, sometimes they decided they want a baby, and that's what we did. So God gave us one."

It was the best thing I could think of without lying. It sucked, but it got the point across.

"Oh," the three-year-old simply replied. She bounced of the bed and skipped out of the room. I let out a big breath I didn't realize I was holding. I began laughing at myself at my lame excuse. Junior walked in the room while I was laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Jenny asked me where babies came from," I said laughing even harder.

"What! That is funny?" he said a litthe scared. I told him what I told her and he began to laugh, too.

"Our little girl is growing up," he said sitting next to me when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, she is," I replied. I looked at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You seem tired," he pointed out. I was.

"I am, but I have to go ut away everything from the baby shower," I told him. My baby shower was that afternoon, and I got a butt load of stuff.

"Why don't you lay down and I'll put it away, he said. I thanked him and he tucked me in under the covers, I looked outside. The leaves where falling off the trees from the November weather. I leaned back and quickly feel in to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N-Okay, so I don't like this chapter all that well. But I wanted to get a few high points in here, so I did. Not that well though. If you want to see a picture of Parker's nursery you cna look at my page.**

**Please Review!!**


	6. A Moment Like This

**CHAPTER 6: A moment like this**

Nine weeks later. Kris is three weeks late.

"Hey mommy! Addie screamed at me running around the front yard. I waved at the almost-three-year old smiling. She was growing up so fast. I placed my hand on my forty-three-week pregnant stomach. The chilly January air was biting my nose as I watched my three kids play in the snow. I looked at the six dogs running around, also. I sighed wishing that Junior was here to see this. It was the first time it had snowed here since before I came back to Freemont, it was the first time the kids had ever been in the snow, or seen it for that matter. I tugged my black jacket around my slim, but very pregnant figure, trying to keep the cold out. I heard a cough come from one of the kids and then realized it was time to go inside before someone got sick.

"Come on, Kids," I said forcing myself of the cold metal bench.

"But Momma!" Jenny cried.

"Jennifer Anne, get your little self up here before you get sick," I said hearing a deeper cough, coming from Conner this time.

"But I'll be fine," she stated plopping down into the white snow.

"You come here at this instant, Missy," I stomped my foot.

She pouted at me but didn't budge.

"If you don't get up here on the count of three, you aren't going to play in the snow for the rest of the day."

She pouted a little more before getting up and running inside, followed by her faithful companion, Sheriff.

I followed her and the other two kids inside. I went into the kitchen as they piled into the living room to watch television. I put some soup on the stove and waited for it to heat up. I was very tired, and achy, but the kids needed dome warm food in their stomach.

I walked into the kiving room, "Conner, Jenny, go put on some dry clothes so you don't get sick, alright?"

They got up and made their way upstairs. "Come on Addie, I'll help you." The toddler followed my up the stairs and into her bed room. I helped her get off her wet clothes and into some more dry ones. I heard her cough and she looked a little red. I placedmy hand on her small forehead, she was burning up.

"Do you feel bad baby?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. Her voice sounded a little scratchy.

"Lie down in your bed and I'll bring you some soup, so that you can get all better."

She did as I said and got under her covers. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I put the soup into three seperate bowls, and took two bowls to the twins. I got out some fever medicine and took it upstairs with the third bowl of Chicken and Stars. Addie took her medicine and ate her lunch before falling asleep. I laid down next to her and fell asleep, too.

--

Two days later.

I woke up with Junior laying next to me. His arm was protectively around me. Addie was asleep on the floor, still sick. I got out from under Junior's arm and walked to the window. The snow on the ground was mostly melted away. The warm air from the inside was meshing with the cold air from the outside causing the window to fog. I sighed and went into the rest room.

I looked at my calender. My due date was January 3rd. Today was was the 28th. I sighed again and turned on the warm water preparing to take a warm shower. I placed a towel on the towel rack and began taking off my pajama's. I stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. Sleepless nights had but dark circles under my eyes, and left me with a pale face. I rubbed my stomach. "Okay Parker, you can some now," I sighed stepping into the shower. I stood under the warm water for what seemed like thirty minutes until I began to feel a bit strange. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. As soon as I wrapped the towel around me I felt a small pop in my abdomen. I then felt water trickle down my leg. I squealed.

"So I guess you finally decided to make your appereance," I said smiling. I put on my bathrode and went into the adjacent room.

"Junior, get up!" I said shaking him.

"What?" he sad groggily.

"My watter broke!"

As son as he heard the words he jumped up.

"Okay, You get dressed, I'll call Jean and take the kids to her," he jumped out of the bed and ran to the phone. I laughed at him before feeling a slight contraction.

I made my way back into the bathroom and slipped some clothes on. I then helped Junior get the kids ready to go to Jean's.

--

"Don't worry about a thing. Call me as soon as the baby comes, you hear?" Jean said to me as we were dropping the kids off on our way to the hospital.

"Yeah, Love you," I said getting into the car.

"Love you, too," she said closing the door as Junior sped away.

"I'm so happy he is finally coming!" I said looking at Junior. I had been in labor only an hour but the contractions were already five minutes apart, but they weren't that strong.

"Me too," he smiled turning his attention back to the road. Ten minutes later we pulled into the hospital. Junior helped me out and signed me in as they escorted my to the third floor. I was placed in a labor and delivery room.

Dr. Jordans coma in a few minutes later after I saw all set.

"I'm going to see how dialated you are, and then we are going to hook you up to make sure the baby's heart is okay," she stated. She lifted my legs and I looked up at Junior with sad eyes.

"SHh," he said rubbing my sweaty for head. The last few contractions had been two minutes apart, and getting strong. She spred my ;egs and I felt something uncomfortable. I laid my head back rying not to tense up.

"Wow, Kris. This is going to be a short labor. You are already eight centimeters. I'm going to say about two more hours and this little one will be here. But the cntractions are going to start getting really bad, but I know you can do it," she said. I nodded and looked up at Junior.

"You can do this babe, I know you can," he said encouraginly. He kissed my forehead and prepared for my labor.

--

An hour later...

I was ten cintimeters dialated and my contractions were right on top of each other. I was ready to start pushing.

"You know the routine, chin to chest and push on counts to ten. Are you ready?" Dr. Jordans asked me.

I nodded my head feeling to tired to speak. I held my chin to my chest. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. Release. Here we go again," we did that many time.

"Kris, I see the head give me one good push and he'll be here," she said. I pushed really hard and felt a horrible sting.

"Okay kris, breathe, let your body do the work," she said. I did so and within thirty seconds I heard a beautiful baby cry.

I started crying and smiling at the same time. The nurses put a blanket on my stomach and placed the baby on it.

"You have a healthy baby boy," the doctor said. I smilied and looked down at him.

"Welcome to the world. Parker Alexander," I smiled. I kissed my baby's forehead and so did Junior.

"He's perfect," I cried.

"He looks just like you," Junior told me kissing me. I smilied at him. They moved me into a regular room while they took the baby to get weighed and everything.

"Junior, can you can hold me?" I asked in a small voice when he came back from calling everyone.

"Oh course babe," he said crawling into bed. He laid behind me wrapping both arms around me. I laid back against his strong bady and quickly feel asleep after a mornings hard work.

--

3 months Later.

Kris woke up to the sound of screaming. She jumped up and ran to Parker's room. She looked at him in his crib. He had a strained look on his face, he was having a mightmare. Kris picked her son up gently and held him to her shoulder.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm here," she soothed. She saw Junior walk through the nursery door.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. It was the third one this week.

"I think so. But he seems okay now," she said sitting in the dark wooden rocker with him. Junor sat on the ottoman in front of the mother and son.

"Why don't you go back to bed and I will take care of him," Junior said. She was worn out, and everyone noticed. When Parker was born the doctor's noticed a lot of sweeling in his joints. They ran several tests and found that he had Hemophilia. Kris was really upset when she found out becasue the disease is inherited, and he got it from her side of the family. Hemophilia is when you blood is missing certain clotting factors. It is most common in boys.

"No, I'm okay. Honest," she said kissing her baby's head.

"Kris, you can't keep going like this. You need rest. You are up all night checking on Parker, he is okay," Junior stated.

"What if he would have hit something, Junior? I gave him this problem, I have to watch out for him," she said almost in tears.

"Kris, it's not your fault. You didn't know," he said.

Kris nodded and looked down at her sleeping son. "What are we going to do when he starts to crawl?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that when the tie comes. Now put him back in the crib and come back to bed."

Kris did as told. She gently laid Parker in the crib and followed Junior out of the room.

--

"Mom! Help!" Kris heard her youngest son yell. He was four years old. She ran in the kitchen with 18 month old Grace Louise, or Gracie, on her hip.

She sat the toddler down and ran over to Parker.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sheriff ran passed me and I tripped over him," Parker told her. His knee was gashing blood. Kris grabbed the first aid kit the doctor had given her especially for Parker. SHe sat him on the counter. She had to do it quickly becasue he would keep vleeding if she didn't. She cleaned it up and placed a large bandage over it.

"If it starts bleeding again, tell me." Kris told him. "Go lay down for a little while, that way you won't get light-headed."

Parker nodded and went upstairs. Kris sighed. She always got so scared wwhenever Parker hurt himself. She continued her way into the kitchen. She quickly cooked dinner and called Conner, Jenny, and Addie to set the table. When they were finished everyon sat down at the dinner table.

"How was the office today?" Kris asked Junior.

"It was okay. I finally sold Grey Mist. Got 17,000 for him," Junior told her taking a big bite of lettuce from his salad.

"How was school kids?" Kris asked. They kids told her about there day until they were finished eating.

"I think I'm going to go for a ride, will you take care of cleaning up fro me?" she asked Junior.

"Of course," he kissed her and she made her way to the barn.

"Hey big boy!" She was to the old thoroughbred. Wildfire threw his head up. Kris smiled and tacked him up. She mounted and took off toward the woods at a quick trot.

She entered teh trail and kicked him up to a canter. He leaned over his neck feeling like one with him, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She smiled feeling his course mane hit her face. She stopped him when they got to the top of the meadow. She dismounted and stood by his broad head.

They both looked out at the sunset. "I love you, Wildfire," she said with tears in her eyes. She face back toward the wind. It whipped threw her hair and Wildfire's mane. She looked into her best friend's large brown eyes out teh corner of her smaller brown ones. She smiled. She had that feeling again. A feeling of freedom, the feeling she only had at moments like this. She knew she would have to return home to the man she loved and her five kids, who where her life. But at this moment all she cared about was one thing. She thought back to when she first met him, knowing he could only fuly understand her.

Kris looked into the sunset and sent up a small prayer. She owed this perfect moment to one person, and one person only. Her best friend, Wildfire.

**A/N-Okay! I'm finished! This tri-quel is over! I hoped everyone enjoyed reading it! Please review and look for my new story coming. Here is he summary:**

Summary: After winning the race Kris must face the reality of Junior actually being gone. She didn't realize it would be so heard to plan there life together without him there. Can she handle it?


End file.
